In the Rearview Mirror
by Mickey Cookies
Summary: A collection of 10 one shots inspired by shuffled songs, all based on the characters Cloud and Aerith.
1. The City That Sleeps

**This old thing had been sitting on my desktop for a while so ****I just wanted to upload it and see what everybody thought. WARNING: the work in these fics are KIND OF old, so feel free to laugh. You have been warned.**

**#=what number it is **

**Title of song : Band**

**(Last) - world**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, FFVII belongs to SQUARE-ENIX and You Will Leave a Mark belongs to A Silent Film from their album The City That Sleeps.**

* * *

><p><strong>#1 You Will Leave A Mark: A Silent Film-Final Fantasy VII<strong>

By most, he had been considered an outcast. Never really accepted by anyone or in life, really. It seemed when _she _had entered his life everyone around him finally noticed he was alive. As the days passed she had grown on him, not at all annoying him to no end as she had before, but she was also slipping away. Further and further from the "team", and further and further away from him, it wasn't until she was lying lifeless in his arms that he had realized, she had left her mark on his heart.


	2. Fallen

**Disclaimer: FFVII and the Song Bring Me To Life do not belong to me, they belong to SQUARE-ENIX and Evanescence from their album Fallen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>#2 Bring Me To Life: Evanescence-Final Fantasy VII<strong>

Darkness surround her as she prayed, her silent breaths her only companion to hollow, empty words. Nothing compared to the beauty of the actual song, the cry of the planet. She wasn't alone. Her friends shouted and the sound of metal colliding with the marble altar floor echoed off the walls. Emerald met sapphire and she smiled, cold metal pierced her skin and then she was falling. But still she smiled. She was dying, but she wasn't sad. Her eyes closed and she breathed her final breath. She had never truly been alive until she had met him.


	3. Crash Love

**Disclaimer: Everything mentioned does not belong to me. They belong to SQUARE and AFI from their album Crash Love (Expanded Edition)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>#3 Beautiful Thieves: AFI-Final Fantasy VII<strong>

The sound of her giggles filled his ears and suddenly he wanted to shout, just grab the girl and tell her to shut the hell up! People as cheerful as her pissed him off more than anything, it was just so childish, so unbearably annoying! He opened his eyes to glare menacingly at the girl when his breath caught in his throat. She had just stopped to watch the sunset, and yet he felt his face flush and his heart pound nervously in his chest. She was, suprisingly, very beautiful in that glow. He coughed clearing his head of thoughts like that and continued on. Yeah, just great...A soldier, a girl and a dog...real scary, surely all of Shinra's finest would run for cover. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her turn and follow after him with a bright smile, dress flapping in the wind, pale pink blending with the setting sun's colorful back drop.

Yeah.

Just _who _would run for cover?


	4. Sigh No More

**Disclaimer: Everything mentioned does not belong to me. They belong to SQUARE and Mumford And Sons from their album Sigh No More.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>#4 Little Lion Man: Mumford And Sons-Kingdom Hearts II<strong>

He felt her eyes on him with every weak step he took.

He really fucked it up this time.

Taking a small glance up he didn't let his cool demeanor fall, he didn't want to worry her even more than he already had. Her eyes squinted and he wanted to turn away, but he couldn't, he just couldn't and then, there it was. A single tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

Just perfect.

She walked over to him slowly, hand over her mouth to suppress her soft sobs as her trembling fingers came to touch his face. Over his black eye and busted lip, then to his arms, traveling over raw skin and multiple bruises in multiple colors, past his dried and bloodied shirt and marred chest. Her eyes bore into his and he hung his head.

All he was, was a failure.

She touched his face tentatively once more, even though it was never asked of her, she spoke, her words filled with the honest truth, "It's not your fault."


	5. Neutron Star Collision Love Is Forever

**Disclaimer: Everything mentioned does not belong to me. They belong to SQUARE and Muse from their album Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>#5 Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever): Muse-Final Fantasy VII<strong>

He watched silently as METEOR and HOLY dueled in an epic battle to the death, he didn't know how to feel when HOLY started to fall back, METEOR crushing it like it was nothing.

So that was it.

Her death had only been in vain.

Lifestream poured out from the planet's core and soon it too was pushing the end of humanity back to the deep reaches of space it had come from, and as METEOR started to fall back, a white light brighter than the sun shone and he turned covering his eyes.

Lifestream.

Holy...

So it was _her_...

The Highwind was thrown back violently form the force of impact of the collision, and everyone inside thrown back along with it. He held on to the railing tightly, as the airship spun out of control, and the blunt thought struck him as his grip slackened.

He had nothing left to lose anymore.

Letting go he felt himself fall.

Well...almost nothing.


	6. Dead Man's Party

**Disclaimer: Everything mentioned does not belong to me. They belong to SQUARE and Oingo Boingo from their album Dead Man's Party.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>#6 Weird Science: Oingo Boingo-Final Fantasy VII<strong>

What the hell was he doing? He almost screamed when the woman dressed as a honey bee turned his chair around so he could see himself. The person he saw was **not** Cloud Strife, he saw a freakin drag queen! Not even a drag queen, he saw a drag emperess! This was not good!

"Oh my..." the woman said.

He clawed at his face, viciously, but stopped. He had to save Tifa, he had to save Tifa, he had to save Tifa, he had to-WHAT THE FUCK? Getting up he ran outside and grabbed Aerith by the arm, dragging her away from her "pleasant" conversation and back to the dress shop. As soon as she was let go he bolted for the dressing room. He didn't want to come out, but, he...

Had.

To.

Save.

Tifa.

Stepping out Cloud's eyes narrowed, he knew people were staring and his manly pride only shattered when the flower girl burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Why didn't people understand his intentions?


	7. Good Apollo I'm Burning Star IV,Vol1

**Disclaimer: Everything mentioned does not belong to me. They belong to SQUARE and Coheed And Cambria from their album Good Apollo I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through The Eyes of Madness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>#7 Welcome Home: Coheed And Cambria-Dissidia: Final Fantasy<strong>

Mako eyes burned with hatred at the man who stood before him. An eight foot blade materialized in the man's left hand and he smirked, silver hair flowing behind him in shining white tendrils. "SEPHIROTH!" he shouted raising his right hand above his head, his own weapon materialized, ribbons of lifestream floated about and he scowled, Sephiroth took his own fighting stance, holding the masumane with both hands by his head and smiling wickedly.

This man, this _monster_.

He had taken every single thing of importance away from him, and now, he was going to settle it. Sephiroth's slitted jade eyes shone brightly, anticipation of seeing the blond man's blood splattered everywhere too overwhelming to bear much longer.

"Welcome home, puppet."


	8. Weathered

**Disclaimer: Everything mentioned does not belong to me. They belong to SQUARE and Creed from their album Weathered.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>#8 Don't Stop Dancing: Creed-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children<strong>

White. A painful, blinding white light. He felt like he was falling and standing still at the same time. Was this what it was like, to die? Small hands pressed against his chest and then he was opening his eyes, the white light was gone and replacing it was a bright blue sky. The children all stepped away from him as he stood waist deep in the healing water.

'_This is...'_

"It's like she said. Wait here and Cloud will come back."

He nodded, saying the only words that could really come to mind at the moment.

"I'm back."

"There are still children with the stigma."

He nodded and without a second thought he was walking through the water towards the young boy standing by the edge of the pool.

"Come on. I'm here."

Tifa whispered words of encouragement to the blue eyed boy and slowly he stepped forward and he picked the boy up, lowering him into the waters. The boy was shaky and scared, but watched patiently as he scooped up water into his gloved hands and poured it over the small boys forehead. He gasped as green light flowed from his infected skin and soon his reflection cleared. The disease was gone. Looking up at him the boy smiled and laughed, at that everyone in the church cheered, laughing, and smiling, some even diving into the pool of healing waters. The children jumped up and down and crowded around him once more cheering. There had been times in his life where he couldn't see the light, where a silver lining in the clouds wasn't enough to lift his spirits, but at that moment he smiled.


	9. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: Everything mentioned does not belong to me. They belong to SQUARE and My Chemical Romance from their album Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>#9 Helena (So long and Goodnight): My Chemical Romance-Final Fantasy VII<strong>

Couldn't. He just couldn't. He was standing in waters colder than ice, blood seeping through his clothes, but it wasn't his.

_Can't._

_I can't._

Her hair hung over his arm and the cinnamon tips danced on the crystal surface. She was smiling, a sight so breathtakingly beautiful-he realized-he couldn't let it go, couldn't let her go. Her hands rested on her stomach, her palms red, with her own blood. Their friends stood on the shore, unmoving as they watched him intently, watched as he took in her features and smile. Recording every part of her to memory.

Lowering her, she rested on the water's surface and with one final breath he removed his hand from the small of her back and let her float away. Away from everything she knew and away from the living into her watery resting place. He couldn't say anything, he wished it wasn't true. Wished he'd wake up and find her disassembling her tent with a smile and a "Good morning Cloud" Maybe things would be better if he stayed.

Let himself drown in the water instead of her.

But he couldn't.

**Shouldn't**.

Death was too sweet a blessing for him.

When he reached the shore everyone had left, it had been too heart breaking for them. He noticed how dark it had gotten, it was night already.

"...Goodnight Aerith..." he whispered to no one.


	10. Airplanes

**Disclaimer: FFVII and the song Airplanes (feat. Hayley Williams) do not belong to me, they belong to SQUARE-ENIX and B.o.B. from his album Airplanes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>#10. Airplanes (feat. Hayley Williams): B.o.B.-Final Fantasy VII<strong>

There was no fooling what he saw. Bright lights struck the sky in hauntingly beautiful streaks, airships, jets, anything that could possibly fly that Shinra owned. All of them searching for him. So many things had hapened all at once, maybe, just maybe, if he closed his eyes he could pretend the machines that searched frantically for him were stars. With all that had been thrust upon him, everything he had been led to believe, all that he had lost, his home, his best friend, his sanity. He wasn't oblivious, he knew he was a madman.

That's why it didn't matter that whenever he saw the searchlights in the sky, he saw shooting stars. He couldn't depend on anything anymore, maybe he was crazy enough to start wishing on them.


End file.
